


Looking for a Fic

by Feeling_good



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_good/pseuds/Feeling_good
Summary: Can't find the fic "The Old fashioned way"
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Looking for a Fic

Whatever happened to the fic "The Old fashioned way". Not able to find it.


End file.
